


Ubah

by Calico_Neko



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, M/M, OOC! Kaname, slash romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero tidak menyukai Kaname berkat suatu sebab. Hingga satu hari keduanya akrab</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ubah

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino  
> Ubah © cnbdg1305151530  
> Drabble Kaname/Zero dgn setting Hogwarts.  
> Hati-hati terhadap segala ke-ooc-an.

Telah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolah sihir Hogwarts bila seorang Zero tidak menyukai pemuda bernama Kaname. Mantan prefect, aktif sebagai keeper tim Ravenclaw semenjak kelas 2, dan apakah perlu ditambahkan idola para siswa termasuk para profesor?

Yang masih menjadi rahasia adalah penyebab rasa tak suka itu. Bagaimana ia timbul hanyalah Zero yang tahu. Sebab setiap kali ada yang bertanya lalu dijawab, “Karena dia pintar” dan sebagainya, rasa-rasanya tidak masuk akal untuk menjadikannya alasan rasa benci. Iri mungkin saja, tapi tidak suka menuju benci? Terdengar konyol.

Hanya pemuda yang mendiami asrama Gryffindor ini yang tahu penyebabnya. Sahabatnya Yuuki saja tidak tahu mengapa Zero sahabatnya tidak menyukai Kaname, kakak kandungnya. Sepengetahuan gadis manis bersurai gelap itu, tidak pernah ada kecekcokan yang berarti antar kedua remaja tersebut. Yuuki tahu karena semenjak kecil mereka bertiga telah berteman.

“Zero, kenapa kamu jadi memandang Kaname galak begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?”

Yuuki bertanya entah untuk keberapa kali dan untuk keberapa kali itu pulalah Zero membuang muka dan berpura-pura ke toilet: mengurung diri, membasuh wajah, membuang jauh-jauh memori sialan itu.

Memori di mana Kaname menghampirinya selepas makan malam di satu Rabu. Mengajaknya mengobrol ke sebuah ruang di mana hanya baju zirah yang mampu menengok mendengarkan.

“Aku minta padamu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Yuuki.”

Pikiran bahwa sang kakak takut adiknya kenapa-kenapa atau mungkin parahnya direbut oleh Zero menghampiri otak. Kaname sangat menyayangi Yuuki, apapun akan ia lakukan dan berikan demi gadis yang hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya tersebut. Kadang terbersit bilasanya Kaname menyayangi Yuuki dengan rasa yang berlebih. Semacam inces.

 _Tetapi kenapa baru sekarang setelah belasan tahun mereka berteman baik_?

Zero menanyakan pertanyaan berani terkesan bodoh itu. “Apa karena kamu mencintai Yuuki sebagai seorang perempuan? Kamu cemburu aku dengannya?”

Dua pasang mata yang seringkali bernyawa dingin tersebut lama berpandangan. Nyaris tak berkedip, saling menusuk dan tak mau kalah. Hingga akhirnya-

“Hhmmph?!”

Mulut Zero ditangkup oleh mulut Kaname, bila tidak ingin dikatai menyeruduk mengingat Zero mesti mundur dua langkah berkat tekanan tubuh pemuda yang sedikit lebih jangkung darinya.

“Iya, aku tidak suka dengan kamu bersama siapa-siapa selain aku, termasuk Yuuki adikku sendiri.”

Sesaat Zero berpikir bodoh dengan membatin ‘Seharusnya Kaname di asrama Slytherin’, namun pikiran segera buyar menjadi butiran ketika untuk kedua kalinya kerah seragam Zero ditarik. Tidak terpikir untuk mencabut tongkat sihir, mantra Crucio atau yang lumayan ‘manusiawi’ seperti Stupefy. Ia memilih cara jantan, menonjok pipi mulus Kaname. Tersungkur di lantai batu, Zero berlari sembari melempar kata-kata kasar.

Mereka kelas 5, artinya nyaris 2 tahun Zero menaruh rasa jijik dan mual pada pemuda yang seharusnya berlaga sebagai sahabatnya.

“Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Kaname sialan!” diucap di tengah makan siang, cukup untuk memberitahu khalayak bahwa Zero tidak menyukai pemuda surai gelap itu.

Akan tetapi, kata ‘jangan dekat-dekat’ berbalik 180 derajat menjadi ‘dekat-dekat’. Lengket, Yuuki menyebutnya. Ia senang melihat keduanya kini dekat lagi, bercanda kembali, melakukan ritual makan pagi bersama lagi. Kadang berdua kadang bertiga, seperti dulu kecil. Saling merangkul, tertawa, mengundang tawa, tidak acuh pada kepenasaran siswa-siswi.

Tanpa pernah Yuuki menanyakan mengapa mereka kembali dekat, tanpa menyadari pandangan bersalah yang terkadang melayang ke wajah sang adik. Entah akan sekecewa apa Yuuki bila mengetahui kisahnya.

Kisah Kaname si kakak cerdik nan licik. Menggunakan kepandaian sang Ravenclaw demi tujuan.

Iya, seharusnya ia berada dalam asrama Slytherin di bawah tanah itu sekarang, bukannya ‘menjebloskan’ Zero masuk ke dalam asrama berlangit tinggi dan ruang hangat milik Ravenclaw, merangkulnya sayang di depan perapian hingga tengah malam menyambut, di antara pasang mata yang menatap heran bercampur bingung akan kehadiran siswa asrama lain.

Melamun, seraya menatap Zero tengah membaca sebuah buku sihir yang memang tersebar di lantai, sebuah botol kecil tersentil jemari Kaname sendiri. Jatuh ke atas bantal di lantai, menggelinding hingga nyaris bersapa api perapian.

 _Hap!_ Kaname berhasil mengambilnya. Botolnya memang tak mengapa, namun isinya penting.

Cairan bening, mengeluarkan wangi khas tergantung siapa pengendusnya, terkadang meletup riang dan manis seperti kembang api.

Hasil karya tangannya: ramuan cinta.

Akan Kaname berikan kembali bila Zero mulai bertingkah tidak ‘lengket’.


End file.
